


The Bride and His Groom

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, norman bates au, outlast - Freeform, weddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: Discover Eddie's life before he was thrown in Mount Massive.Before he became Eddie Gluskin.Before his father died.Discover who Eddie used to be; where he came from.And why Waylon fell in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly don't own any of these characters or the AU idea.  
> But without giving anything away I hope you like it, dear reader.  
> Fan-fiction is a nice break from all the other dark stuff I write so comments and likes are very well appreciated. 
> 
> And obviously we're in the same fandom, so if you want to gush about your favorite character with me. Go for it my Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals. 
> 
> (Zee first chapter is a Prologue and the first chapter to this madness)

**PROLOGUE **  
****  
Eddie likes to think he doesn’t hate his mother, will not particularly, he likes to believe he forgave her, that he understood why she left him to his father. But at the same time he can’t feel anything but resentment towards her.  
How dare she leave him. Eddie flexed a sore shoulder, he picked up some foundation that matched his skin color and tried not to wince as he rubbed the liquid over his eye and then finished it up with powder.  
With his mother gone Eddie had to be better at makeup. Eddie stepped away from the bathroom mirror. He looked around the bare blue walls. There tell tale signs of picture frames that were once hung up on the walls. Marks from hooks and shadows of frames, contrasting where the paint was faded and where the paint was fresh as the first day the photo hung there.  
The heavy footsteps of his father grew louder as he approached the bathroom. He peeked his head around the corner and saw Eddie standing in the bare bathroom, folding up the makeup and sticking it in his small tote bag.  
“You ready to go, kiddo,” Edward the III said. Eddie was not named after his father directly, yes he had his father’s first name, but Eddie had his mother’s father’s middle name instead of the hand me down name that Edward the III had.  
Edward then sighed. “Look, kid, I really am sorry, it’s just, it’s just,” he paused and held out his palms. “If you didn’t make me so angry this wouldn’t happen, you know? I promise I won’t do it again, as long as you promise to try harder.”  
Eddie nodded and looked away from his father. Eddie looked at the door frame to the bathroom instead, there were notches on the doorframe, marking Eddie’s growth spurts. Eddie swallowed his sore throat, it was dry as a desert. He coughed and spit a ball of white gunk in the sink.  
Edward walked in and pulled Eddie into a hug. Eddie stiffly allowed his father to press his face into his chest. Eddie didn’t make a move to hug Edward but he didn’t make a move to break the contact either.  
Edward stepped back and coughed, he awkwardly patted Eddie on the shoulder. “Alright, bud we should be leaving.”  
Eddie nodded stiffly and grabbed his tote. He followed his father out of the empty house and into their green station wagon with wood paneling on the sides. They were leaving their home in middle of America and heading to a place called White Pine Bay in Oregon.  
Once they got on the freeway Eddie laid his head against the cold window and was lulled asleep by the found of the road.  
The first night on the road Eddie and his father stayed in a motel, since he slept most of the day Eddie was up that night, sketching out his last minute summer-time homework. He was supposed to show up on the first day of College theatre classes with some costume renderings and Eddie was not exactly behind, but not exactly finished.  
Due to some packing distractions that took him forever. Eddie never realized how much clothing he made. And the materials he had to make those clothes. Most of it was donated to his community college theatre, since his father said they didn’t have room for it in the station wagon, but Eddie kept most of the clothes he made. He prefered his own tailored creations over the store bought machine made.  
Eddie’s father stirred in his sleep. Eddie looked over at him, He could end this now, he could just finish off the bastard now, in his sleep, finish him off and then Eddie would be free.  
No one would be looking for them, not right away, but when the service cleaners came in the next day, they would notice. And then they would be after Eddie. And Eddie would never be able to finish off his college.  
He had a year to go, he was lucky that The Herrin accepted him with his almost complete credits. And Eddie’s dad was not completely wrong, there was more opportunities in White Pine Bay, the community theatre looked bigger than his own small broken down one, there was the opportunities for internships in the summer from the local wedding and tailor parlors in the town.  
When Edward presented to Eddie that they would be going to White Pine Bay, that they would be living in a large story house, Eddie seen pictures, it was beautiful, with a tall roof, large windows, that overlooked a highway and their own motel at the bottom of the valley.  
If his college career doesn’t work out, Eddie knew he could at least work the motel. Eddie wasn’t sure what his father was going to name it yet, but he hoped it would be something clever, and not at all their last name.  
Eddie finished his work, turned off his phone light, and tucked his sketchbooks back into his bag. He rolled over and faced his father, Eddie tried to fight off sleep but eventually it got him.  
Eddie woke up two hours later, luckily before his father, grabbed up his clothes for the day, today was the day they were finally going to make it to White Pine Bay, and made his way to the motel bathroom.  
Eddie was thankful for a working lock, in case his father woke up early, and showered. It was a quick shower and Eddie was hyper aware of noises that came from the motel room.  
Eddie finished, got dressed and soon as his father was ready, they were off once more to their new home.  
  
**CHAPTER ONE: EDDIE AND HIS DADDY OPEN A HOTEL ******

  


Eddie stepped off the bus just in time to see the sign being installed in front of their hotel. He wiped his forehead with a rag he carried around in his pocket and sneezed as the dust from the road was kicked up when the bus pulled away.  
It took a good three months to get all the rooms tore apart, renovated, and cleaned up. They were just lucky the plumbing and electricity had been done the year before so they didn’t have to update those utilities in the house or motel.  
Eddie walked up to his father, who is standing with his back to him, hands on his hips, wearing a gray shirt with an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over it, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans and work boots, his hair was cropped like Eddie’s, shaved all around and long on top.  
He moved his hand to his mouth and pulled away a cigarette, dropped it on the ground, and snubbed the ashes out with a steel booted toe.  
He turned over his shoulder to see Eddie approach, they could be twins, except as Edward got older his age was showing in his hair and at the wrinkles at his eyes.  
The blue cherry picker was loud but Edward yelled over it. “How was school, buddy,” Edward asked, he clapped an arm over Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him to his side.  
Eddie shifted his sketchbooks in his hands, so they were pressed against his chest, with his arms crossed over them, protectively.  
Another good thing that was a plus with moving out to White Pine Bay was the hard work it took to fix up the motel, Eddie gained some muscle, and then it was discovered he could workout for free while attending classes.  
No one will pick on someone when they are twice their size, no matter who they are.  
Edward dropped his arm to his side, clenched his jaw and the both of them watched as the construction worker called down to his friend to turn on the neon sign.  
The bluish purplish light flickered on and the words “Bates Motel” blinked to life. A red “Vacancy” sign turned on underneath the large blue one.  
“Ain’t it beautiful,” Edward asked.  
Eddie nodded in agreement, he gave the sign one more look and then turned to his father, “Do you need my help today? I have lots of school work and I need to finish up on my cosplay and work on the community theatre costumes,” Eddie stated.  
Edward nodded, “go a head,” Edward said, but he held up a past broken, crooked tan finger. “yes, but tomorrow is our grand opening and I need you here.”  
Eddie nodded, and drucked away, he walked around the North side of the hotel, to the end of the driveway, from there he walked up the long concrete path to the old house. Eddie shoved open the front door, kicked off his shoes in the forway, and then opened the entryway door.  
He set his black backpack on the stairs, walked past the stairs and opened the basement door at the base of them, at the end of the hall.  
“Chaos,” he said and the lights in the basement, turned on to illuminate his work station. Eddie couldn’t quite say he hated living in White Pine Bay, White Pine, he found out that the locals called it.  
Because of the house he got a bigger working space, bigger than the attic room at his old home, and the room that he did sleep in was larger than is old room. Complete with his own lock on the door.  
The previous owner left their furniture behind so only think Eddie had to do was get new sheets, the old one he used for material for clothes and costumes, the thread count was amazing, but Eddie didn’t like the idea of sleeping on someone else’s bed sheets.  
Eddie walked to his desk and placed his sketches down on the old wooden table, he pulled open the middle top drawer, that held pens and small notes, there was a click and the bottom drawer, to his left, unlocked.  
Eddie pulled it open and dug out his rendering for the Addams character, Gomez, for his comic con adventure. He was invited over to Riften Rivers with his college friend, Lisa. She was going as a Little Sister.  
Lisa asked if Eddie wanted to do couple costumes and he refused.  
Lisa was his first friend at The Herrin, but friend was a loose term in this sentence, they liked the same things, yes, and was in the same classes, but Eddie could if he went all day without texting her.  
Which is pretty much what Eddie did with anyone, his phone never buzzed, and that was just find with Eddie. The less friends he had was the more time he had to himself and his creations.  
“Siri,” Eddie said out loud, “Play Pandora.”  
His hard rock Pandora station, that Eddie used when he was working out, came on. Eddie cussed. Dropped the thread he was threading through the needle’s eyes, startled from the rush of music, snorted at the inconvenience of having to open his phone, and physically change the station from his Five Finger Death Punch radio to his “Bioshock (30s/40s)” station.  
Eddie put the phone down and The Boswell Sisters were singing about “Coffee In The Morning and Kisses In The Night”. The song finished and an ad popped up, but soon after The Ink Spots, “Say Something To Your Sweetheart” played and Eddie was lost again in his music.  
Eddie’s phone buzzed and he was pulled out of his work on the mannequin, the Gomez suite looked amazing, Eddie stepped back and saw that once he completed some stitching and added some details it would look beautiful.  
That mannequin stood next to two others with other theatre costumes donned on. These were complete and ready for pick up when the director was able to get down to the motel. The first costume was a barber and the other was a dress for an actress playing the part of a pie maker.  
Apparently the play was something about a barber who lived above the pie maker and one of them was in love with another. Eddie shook his head, all he knew is that he got paid, cheaply, by the theatre to help out with making costumes, and they signed Eddie’s internships for his college.  
The phone buzzed again, to remind him of a text message, interrupting Bing Crosby and Eddie sighed and walked over.  
Before picking up the phone, he glanced at the clock above his work station, it was 10 at night, Eddie had been working, lost in thought for at least seven hours.  
It was a message from his father, reminding him to eat and that he was going to be gone in the morning to pick up some supplies for the motel, so he needed to be down in the motel office at 10 that morning.  
They were having their ribbon cutting and a local reporter was going to come and take a photo of him and his father in front of the motel.  
Eddie replied with “K” and turned up Frank Sinatra. Before closing his phone he sent a message to the director to let him know that his costumes were ready. Eddie finished up downstairs and as he walked up from the basement he said "Silence" and the room went dark.  
***  
The bell above the door to Pop’s rang, signaling the entrance of customers, the two waitress in front called hello, as well as pop in the back.  
Edward looked around and saw the Sheriff enjoying a cup of coffee. The Sheriff called Edward over.  
***  
Eddie woke up 10 till nine. Eddie laid on his back and listened, he heard the faucet drip in the sink. The sunlight sprayed across the ceiling. Staining the golden paint, Eddie had considered repainting, due to being tired of craving eggs.  
Eddie threw off his blankets and sat up, he put his record player on and Moonlight Serenade rang out of the old crank player’s flower speaker.  
Eddie then dragged himself to the bathroom across the hall. After his shower Eddie wiped the steamy bathroom mirror with his towel.  
He donned on one of his usual 40s inspired outfit, complete with a bowtie for this special occasion of a picture.  
He was brushing his teeth when the first door rang.  
Eddie washed out his mouth, he flipped off the record player and took two stairs at a time. It was 15 till 10, maybe they were early?  
They were, Eddie directed them to the Motel and said he would be down there in a moment. Eddie closed the front door, he stood in the mirror in the entryway and straightened his tie. He was half-mindedly humming to a song by Judy Garland called “For Me and My Gal”.  
Eddie slipped on his shoes.  
***  
Eddie and Edward stood in front of their sign “Bates Motel” with a bit of red ribbon between them. They both had scissors and three newspapers came out to shoot their photo.  
The photographers got a few shots of them before they cut the ribbon and then some as they cut it.  
The local newspaper used the one where Eddie was looking down at the ribbon and Edward was smiling at his son, below the caption read “Motel reopens, new local owner becomes part-time police officer”. Then a story talking about the two new motel owners and Edwards part on the force.


	2. It was self defense; it was murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first customer of the year! Eddie is so happy to serve the first customer of the year!  
> Eddie is now taking online classes and running the motel all by himself. He meets the Sheriff as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING 
> 
> I am not joking at all; this is your only warning for a triggers below. There is a rape scene and talks of past transgressions. (Those who played the game know what I am talking about between Eddie's Father and he). Just seriously I am not joking, those who read it might think it's not bad but I am not taking any chances. 
> 
> For those who want to skip it, just skip from the paragraph that says "Ruth Etting" to about 11 paragraphs.

Eddie was humming to Rosemary Clooney’s song “Love, You Didn’t Do Right By Me”. He had a bag of ice pressed to his one eye and trying to draw out some renderings for a new play at the community theatre with his left hand. 

The work was sloppy but unless he wanted a completely swollen eye it was a needed thing, he could go over the etching laters with his unoccupied good hand. 

His Dad had surprised him with a new computer this morning, between working on maintenance at the hotel and being on the force he couldn’t run the Motel 24/7 and needed someone there to sit in the office. Eddie reminded his father that he had college, he needed to finish it and couldn’t be at the motel. So Eddie suggested hiring a part-time help, he gave Lisa’s name. 

Eddie winced as he shifted in his seat, he knew from past experience that it would be a while until everything started functioning properly. Sometimes being big and strong doesn’t alway keep away the monsters. 

Eddie’s hand shook and he stopped sketching, he flexed his hand and watching the muscles move under his red rubbed raw skin. He closed his eyes and pictured last night, in the shower, the words “tainted” flashed across his vision. 

The ice pack dropped on the desk. His fingers dug into each side of his head, pressure built up in his chest and rocked out his mouth in a screech that turned from a laugh to a sob. 

Eddie watched as his ice pack melted, into a pool reaching out to his sketchbook, the colorless pool of innocent liquid threatened to ruin his life’s work, soak up the pages.

Eddie didn’t go to move his creations, what was the point of life anymore? All he ever was going to amount up to, according to his father in his fits of rage, was a cum dump that barely got him hard.

The bell above the office rung and Eddie moved his sketches away from the pool and sat up so fast that his head spun. A man had entered. He relaxed his pose, one arm resting on the desk and the other reaching out to shake the man’s hand. 

“That’s a nice shiner you got there,” The man said in a voice that rang with an admiring tone. 

Eddie shrugged but didn’t elaborate. “Is there anything I can do for you, Mr…” 

“Variants,” The Man said. “My name is Felix Variants.” 

Eddie shook the man’s hand and sat back down at his new computer. He closed the window that was open to his online classes schedule and pulled up Excele docx that was connected to Quickbooks. 

“I am guessing you are here to book a room,” Eddie said in practiced emotions. He even flashed Mr. Variants a warm smile. That would have reached his eyes if one was not swollen shut. 

The bell rang again, Eddie stood up to retrieve a key from the wall behind him and this time it was the Sheriff that entered. “Eyy, Eddie,” The Sheriff said. He was a strange Sheriff, he functioned a Pastor for the Catholic church. Eddie heard that Sheriff liked to visit the inmates in Mount Massive, the asylum for the mentally disabled, on the South side of town. “Is your father around?” He had his hands on his hips, as if to boost the fact that he was allowed a gun. “Eyy, boy what happened to your eye?”

Eddie shrugged him off, “I haven’t seen Dad since last night,” Eddie then motioned to the computer next to him. “This was here waiting for me with a note that he would be back later.” Then, feeling a lul in the conversation, Eddie introduced Mr. Variants. “This is a new tenant. Mr. Variants, meet Sheriff Martin Archimbaud.”

The two men shook hands. 

“Well if you see him, let him know I am looking for him,” Sheriff Martin said to Eddie, he tipped his hat and left. 

“Your Dad’s gone,” Mr. Variants asked. 

Eddie shrugged. “So your room is number 4.” He handed the man the key, a physical key with a green keychain on it that read “Bates” on one side and “4” on another. Eddie’s father felt that it gave the hotel character. “You have a room for the night, breakfast is from 7 to 10 in the morning, just a breakfast to go. You have a parking spot in front of your room.”

Variants glanced out the large office windows. “I don’t think parking is going to be a problem,” he joked.

Eddie pursed his lips and shrugged. “Have a nice stay, I will have the office open until 5.” Eddie glanced at the clock above the windows that overlooked the room. It was two hours before 5. As Variants was leaving Eddie called after him. “Do I know you,” Eddie asked. “You look familiar.” 

Variants smiled and said, “No, I just have one of those faces.”

Eddie watched the man leave, move his car to his assigned spot, and enter his motel room. Eddie did not see the man for the rest of the day. But in two hours time Eddie finished the rest of his school work he needed to be done and packed up the laptop. 

Eddie trucked the steep concrete steps to his house, he saw that his father was still not home. He ordered out for pizza, met the guy at the bottom of the steps and paused before the walked back to the house. 

The sun was setting and it splashed blues, reds, oranges and some purples into the sky as clouds lazily floated by. Eddie stood on the top step, balancing the warm pizza box in one hand and eating a slice in an other. 

Eddie stood there for a moment, enjoying the sunset, eating his pineapple bacon pizza, and for once in a long time, feeling at ease. Eddie looked down and saw his father pull in and park at the base of the walkway. 

Eddie turned and entered the house. 

Eddie purposely chose pineapple bacon because his father wouldn’t want any and that would mean he didn’t have to share. Eddie was in his room. His door was open but a cinderblock, that he found in the basement, was placed strategically behind the door, so if his father felt the need to enter it would give him time.

Heavy foot falls trailed up the steps and paused at Eddie’s door. “Do I smell pizza,” his father asked. 

“Pineapple bacon,” Eddie smiled at the way that Edward frowned. 

“We got a new tenant,” his father asked. 

“First of the year and first one as the new Bates Motel,” Eddie said, he paused his video game and sat up. 

His dad leaned against the door frame, the door was closing and he pushed the door back, and it slowly closed again in a comical way. 

Eddie raised his eyebrow. “Is there anything else,” he asked, annoyance edged into his voice. 

“I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing,” Edward asked. 

Eddie nodded slow, moved his eyes for Edward’s face to the game system, static sounds were coming from the green paused screen, and then back to Edward’s face. “I am doing fine,” Eddie said in a tone that meant he was done talking.

Edward sighed and unlatched himself, Eddie heard the words “don’t be such a brat” underneath his breath. 

Eddie got up and got ready for bed, that night he not only locked his bedroom but placed the cinder block behind the door. 

In the morning Eddie was up at 8; his father stopped by the motel office, brought out the breakfast cat, placed it in front of the office and then locked the doors again until Eddie could made it down there by 9.

Eddie made it to the motel as their only tenant was leaving, Eddie waved bye and since he had time, he decided to go a head and clean the man’s room. Eddie checked and saw that there was no “no room service” sign on the door handle. 

Eddie reached up and put the white headphone earbuds in that came with the phone, opened the storage unit, and tugged out the old service cart that functioned as their cleaning service. 

Ruth Etting, “Ten Cents a Dance” played in his head as Eddie unlocked the bedroom door. As he got the door opened he was shoved into the room, he head hit the bedpost and reeled. 

His phone was ripped from him and threw across the room, headphones trailing after. Eddie found himself on his back with Variants leaning over him. The man’s hand was slipping up under Eddie’s shirt. 

Eddie became hyper aware of what the situation was, he was on his back, with his legs on either side of Variants’ waste, his arms were pinned over his head and the man’s vile hand was slipping up under his shirt. 

With Eddie’s shirt rucked up his chest, his stomach was exposed, the man left soft kisses from his chest down, as his hand now worked on Eddie’s zipper. 

Cool air stung his skin and his now hard cock popped out, Eddie blushed from chest up, he felt his stomach churn, when Variants’ hand enclosed around him, Eddie realized that the cracks on the ceiling looked a lot like flowers. 

He wondered why he never noticed them before, they had completely redone the entire motel but for some reason Eddie just now noticed them. They were beautiful, the hairline cracks across the ceiling ran from one corner to another, making loops and swirls, creating temporary images by accident. 

When his member was surrounded by wet warmth that repulsed and on some inhuman animalistic level delighted Eddie, he realized that the flowers were poppies. Poppies were his favorite, poppies were his mother’s favorite. And when he came, he cried out, cursed both the flowers that did nothing for him and the man that caused this. 

Eddie was flipped over then, on to his stomach, in a position he knew all too well. His father was right, he really was nothing but a cum dump. 

He couldn’t look at the flowers this way, his face was buried in blue carpet as he felt wet fingers circle his hole, instead he closed his eyes, laid his forehead on his now released wrists, and just waited for it to be over. 

As the man pumped himself into Eddie, he leaned over him, his lips to Eddie’s ear, hand on Eddie’ cock and rubbed him out as he spoke words that Eddie couldn’t quite latch on to. 

Eddie came again and his hoped that if this guy was a serial rapist he would just kill him, just do it. Just end it, just kill Eddie so he wouldn’t have to face himself in the morning. Just kill him, get it over with just kill him just kill him just kill- 

A gunshot rang out. 

Eddie felt something wet on the back of his neck and head. He opened his eyes and red gunk was spewed all over the blue carpet. 

The weight of the man was lifted off of him and Eddie was hoisted up by his shirt. Eddie grabbed his underwear and pants at his ankles and pulled them up with his back to this new stranger. 

He took a breath and then slowly turned around to see the man with a bullet hole through his head. Eddie’s eyes followed from the dead man to the one that stood, his gun still out, his brown officer uniform looked unmarked with blood.

“Uhm, he,” Eddie said. Words were caught in his throat, he made a sound that ended with sob. Eddie quickly covered his mouth. His eyes latched onto the space between Edward and Variants.

“Are you alright,” his father asked. 

Eddie nodded. “We need to call the Sheriff,” Eddie whispered, removing his hand. 

“No,” his father said.

“We have too,” Eddie argued back, voice louder this time. “It was self defence.”

“It was murder,” His father snapped back. “Besides they will do a rape kit on you and find more than just his.” Edward gestured vaguely at Eddie and Variants on the floor. “Help me clean this up.”

Eddie moved from the corner of the room to the door. Eddie shut and locked it, he then spided his phone on the ground, headphones sticking out from under the bed. 

Eddie picked up his phone, “Dream a Little Dream of Me” performed by Bing Crosby was playing, he shut it off and wrapped his headphone around the device and shoved it into his pocket. 

“Do we still have some of the carpet in storage,” Edward asked. He took off his uniform top, leaving on his wife beater shirt. Some blood got onto the bed comforter, Edward made sure to avoid the splatter when he tossed his shirt on the bed. 

Eddie nodded. Edward then pulled out his knife and cut out the part of the carpet that was soaked in blood. “Grab the shower curtain, I’ll have to buy another one.” 

That night, Edward and Eddie took a man’s body, wrapped up in a shower curtain and blood stained carpet to the swamps. Edward weighed the body down with rocks and tied to cinder blocks. 

They luckily find a boat, Edward knew where exactly it was for some reason, and together they dropped the body off far off from the edge of the swamp. 

They rode back in silence. Eddie made side glances at his father as the street lamps washed over them, and then disappeared. 

Edward put a hand on Eddie’s leg and rubbed his thumb over his knee. Eddie stiffened. His breath caught in his throat. Eddie’s eyes did a quick recount of where they were, no way out. 

Eddie looked over at his father. His father eventually removed his hand and went back to driving with both hands. 

Eddie turned to face his side of the road.


	3. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guy comes to town, Eddie gets an internship and the devil himself shows up in an expensive black car.   
> If Eddie's life couldn't get any worse. Lisa appears back in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the story is slow in progressing, I am sorry, but it all comes in due time. Thanks for everyone who is still reading! 
> 
> This chapter is pretty safe.

Waylon nervously drummed the steering wheel of the jeep, his eyes went from the road, to his nail bitten hands, to the dust collecting on the dashboard. His eyes then trailed over the red hood and back on the old country road. 

He had been driving for a week, sleeping either in the jeep or at a motel, taking his time, debating to turn around and drive back home every few hours.

Now, he was back here, in the same town that he flew out of; like a bat out of hell. He was here and there was no way he was staying in a hotel in the same town that that building was in. 

Waylon pulled up at a motel on the outskirts of town, “Bates Motel” flashed in neon above him. Waylon sat a moment, counting the flashes, he up counted up to 15 before he gained enough courage to step out of the familiar jeep. 

Waylon did a once over and noticed there was no other cars around, but the sign on the door said “open”. Waylon took a deep breath and continued. 

Waylon walked in to an empty office, he approached the desk and saw that the person abandoned the spot had some sketches of clothes drawn up, the laptop was on and quickbooks flashed before him. Behind the desk was The Addams Family Values played on a flat screen above a back office. 

A tall man, that towered over Waylon, walked in as Waylon was watching Wednesday Addams lead an attack on the pilgrims at summer camp. 

Waylon was started and stepped back. 

The man smiled and wiped his hands on a cloth towel, then tossed it back in the room he exited from. “Sorry, did I scare you,” he asked giving Waylon a very practiced smile. 

His voice did … things to Waylon, his voice was deep and had a hint of a growl in the tempo. 

Waylon took a short breath, realized he was staring, blushed and looked away from the man’s face to his hands. Big mistake, the man had artest hands, which only fed Waylon’s embarrassment. His face flushed a deeper shade of red, from his chest to his cheeks. 

Waylon bit out words, his head tried to string together “Hello, I am Waylon and I would like to rent a room for a month” and “Your fucking hot, I want you to fuck me.” which came out was, “I’m hot, want room to fuck for a month.” 

Waylon froze, did he really just say that. 

The man laughed, a deep throated laugh, “Well that’s one way to ask for a room,” he smiled, this one seemed more genuine. “I’m Eddie Bates, this is my family’s motel. I can rent you a room for a month.” 

The man, Eddie, crossed the room and sat down at the stool behind the desk. He moved over what Waylon guessed was his art work, and wiggled the mouse to wake the computer back up. 

“I’ll put you in room 10,” he states. “Even number a good number. Who should I put down as the check in name?” 

“Waylon Park,” Waylon said. He steps forward and pays the amount Eddie asked for and accepts the key to the room. Waylon looks down and noticed its a real key. “Cute.” he said holding up the key.

Eddie shrugged. “Dad’s idea.” Eddie stood up and collected some phampets into a guest folder. “Here is your basic guest folder, it has all the attractions, restaurants and services we can provide here at the hotel and in White Pine. Enjoy your stay.” Eddie smiles. 

Waylon nodded. He left the office, moved his Jeep to his parking spot and locked himself in the room.

Eddie watched the blond one go, he took a breath of relief. Eddie placed a hand on his heart. He could feel the exhilarated beats through his shirt. He frowned, confused at this new feeling.

Eddie glanced at the clock. He had a community play he needed to get too. He collected his renderings as his father walked in. 

“Dad I,” Eddie started. 

“Yea, I know,” his father said, not looking at him. He had a cigarette in his hand and looked exhausted. But he had on his uniform and not his street clothes. “Close early. I have to head out again.”

Eddie nodded, switched the sign over to “Sorry, we’re closed”. Grabbed his backpack, slid his computer in it and locked up the office. 

“Do you want me to drive you over,” Edward asked, heading to his truck. 

Eddie shook his head. “I’ll take the bus.”

“Is everything okay,” Edward asked, pausing at his truck door and turning to Eddie. 

Eddie shrugged.   
“You had one of your night terrors last night,” Edward asked. 

Eddie took a short breath. “I. I dreamed about mom,” Eddie said, looking over his father’s head, focusing on the treeline in the distance, his look going into the thousand mile stare. “About the day she died, when we found her… you know.” Eddie’s voice trailed off.

Edward nodded. He looked at Eddie once more and then opened his door and slid in. 

Eddie ran to catch the bus at the end of the road. 

***

The next day Eddie put up the “Be back in two hours” sign on the Motel office door. His father texted Eddie and told him to pick up the supplies at Staples and collect some towels at Bed Bath and Beyond. He also told Eddie that an important man would be renting room 8 and to have the room ready by the time he came. 

Eddie sighed, that meant that he needed to bring his backpack to pack mule everything from the stores to the bus stop back to the stores then up to the house once he got off the bus. The idea exhausted him, but that also meant he could close shop for a bit. 

So after he made sure room 8 was cleaned and the guest packet ready, Eddie left for town.

Eddie was sitting at the bus stop tapping his foot to Bobby Darin’s version of “Beyond The Sea” when he feels eyes on him. He looks up to see the blond one, Waylon, in a red jeep, waving at him. 

Eddie takes out his headphones and stepped up to the Jeep. 

“Eddie,” Waylon said smiling. “You need to go to town? Why don’t you jump in, I’ll drive you.”

Waylon gave Eddie a smile

Eddie returned him with a small one and got in. 

“It’s been forever since I have been back,” Waylon said over the roar of the car. Soft top Jeeps were a lot of things but one thing they are not is quiet. 

“You lived here before,” Eddie asked. 

“Yeah, I’m moving back, looking for work,” Waylon flashed a smile again at Eddie. 

It was Eddie’s turn to blush. 

“We just moved here,” Eddie told Waylon. “I’m taking online classes at The Harrin and working as the costumist at the Community Theatre. I do plan on getting an internship at the Wedding Tailor shop in town. Ah Annies.”

Waylon nodded. “You sound like a busy man, running the motel and still going to school.” 

Eddie shrugged. “My dad is on the force, he was hired for part-time but it’s clear he’s going to be there mostly full-time.”

“Yeah! Edward,” Waylon said, he took his hand off the wheel and gestured with it. “Tall guy, you look exactly like him. I met him this morning when I asked for a pillow. You weren't down yet. You named after him?” 

Eddie’s heart was in his throat. But he shook his head. “No, No, I am not.” 

Waylon took Eddie around to all the places he needed to go. Waylon applied at a farm store, two retail stores and the plywood factory in town. 

Waylon even convinced Eddie to go into Annie’s and apply for an internship. After enough coaxing Eddie did and Annie gave him an interview on the spot. She knew Eddie from his work at the community theatre. 

Now Waylon and Eddie sat in Pop’s dinner. Waylon with a Strawberry vanilla milkshake and Eddie with a Caramel Chocolate. 

Waylon wrinkled his nose at Eddie, “I don’t know how you drink Chocolate milkshakes,” Waylon said. 

Eddie shot Waylon a confused look. “Chocolate is the best, vanilla is for wusses.” He held out his milkshake to Waylon. “Here try it.”

Waylon shook his head. “Ew, no, Chocolate is gross. Try mine,” Waylon said. 

Eddie snorted. “Bleh, no,” he stated flatly. 

“If you try mine I’ll try yours,” Waylon suggested, playfully. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled mischievously. “I will only to help culture you, you cultureless swine.” 

Waylon rolled his eyes and leaned across the table. Without breaking eye contact Waylon used Eddies straw to taste his milkshake. Waylon, dropped his eyes. leaned back and wiped some ice cream from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked it off, watching Eddie’s face from underneath his eyelashes.

“Eh, it’s alright,” Waylon smiled and sent a side smirk at Eddie. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Waylon. “You’re hopeless.” He stated, but his blush gave him away. 

They converced between each other none the wiser that Eddie’s father was parked outside the bank across the street from the Diner, watching the interactions between the Waylon and Eddie.

Waylon and Eddie pull into the drive, luckily the items that Eddie had to get could be stored in the Motel cleaning closet. 

Waylon was the first to notice her. Lisa sat on the bench besides the motel office. She hopped to her feet excitedly when Eddie approached. 

Eddie had no idea why she was here. He had not talked to her in months, not since their last class which ended over a month ago. 

“Eddie,” Lisa exclaimed, she ran up Eddie, reached up on her tiptoes, flung her arms over Eddie’s neck and kissed his cheek. “I missed you!” 

Eddie looked down confused at her. 

“Oh, Eddie,” Lisa asked, in a sing song voice, looking over at Waylon. “Who’s this?” 

A knowing looked floated over Waylon’s face, realizing what was going on. “Oh, I am just a tennent, I was just taking Eddie around,” Waylon backed up, bumping into his jeep. “Well, it was nice talking to you, Eddie.” He scrambled around the Jeep, picked up his groceries and headed to his motel room. 

Eddie turned back to Lisa, “Why are you here,” he asked. And without waiting for a replay he then turned and headed into the motel office. 

Eddie stood at the desk, back to Lisa, and unloaded the bags, stacking up the towels and the cleaning supplies separately. 

“I am here because I haven’t heard from you in a month at least and I was worried,” Lisa said, standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. 

Eddie shot her a confused look over his shoulder and then turned back to unpacking, “Our class ended, it’s normal for those who take college classes not to talk to their classmates.” Eddie walked in the back room with the cleaning supplies. 

“Well I was worried,” Lisa called after him. “No offense, you’re kind of quiet, and distant.” 

Eddie came back in the room and stared at her. 

“I just want to help,” Lisa said, quietly. 

“You want to help,” Eddie asked. Then he came up with an idea. “Here, want to help apply for a job.” Eddie pulled out the resumes, he had finally convinced his father to hire part-time work but they had yet to put in advertising. “I just got an internship at Annie’s and I won’t be around here much. Apply for a job and I can train you for part-time.” 

Lisa took the paperwork and started to fill it out, using Eddie’s desk. 

The bell above the door chimed and a tall lengthy man in an expensive black suite entered. “Blaire, Jeremy Blaire,” The man said. “I would like to rent my usual room, room 8, here are the payment.” 

“Oh right, my father mentioned that you were coming,” Eddie said, going over to collect the papers he had already put together for the man. 

He handed Blaire the packet and the key. 

Blaire nodded and thanked Eddie, “Also, Richard Trager, has he showed up yet,” Blaire asked pausing at the door. 

Eddie shook his head. “If I see him I will let you know, sir,” Eddie said. 

Blaire nodded and left. 

Eddie watched the man pull his sleek black car in his parking spot, locket and enter room 8. 

Lisa handed Eddie the finished paperwork, “Okay, I have to go, let me know what your pa thinks,” Lisa said. “By the way Eddie, I don’t like the way that Blaire guy looked at you. Please be careful.”


	4. Jeremy Blaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh poor Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is safe. Thanks for everyone who is still reading, we're finally here. Well almost here. We're getting there, I promise.

“Mom,” Eddie called out. “Mom? Where are you? Hey, mom?” Eddie looked around, he remembered this place. It was his small room in their first house that Eddie lived at with his parents. The small blue house on Whitaker in Radom. 

They lived here long ago. Eddie glanced around, he wasn’t sure of the time, but he was sure that this was long before they had to move. A dog barked out back;it was Spike the neighbor's rottweiler. 

This must have been the summer before next, the summer that Spike went missing. Spike liked to chase lots of cats. Spike got free and chases Eddies cat, Fluffy once. 

Eddie slung himself off the bed, he landed with a thump on the ground, his conscious clearly thought he was 10, before his growth spurt. 

Eddie finally heard the arguing. “No,” he said. “Mom!” Eddie ran for the bedroom door.

Eddie sat up in the bed, so fast that he launched himself up more than sat up, he was in his bed in the present time, sunlight was steaming through his window and his floor length white curtains sent a pattern against the yellow walls. 

Eddie looked over at his white door, the door was locked and the cinder block was in place. He glanced at the clock, it was time to get up and open up the motel. 

Eddie walked to his closet and got dressed, he put on his usual period clothing, this time no bowtie, and moved the blocks and locks out of his way as he entered the hall. 

After stepping out of the bathroom Eddie took a breath, held it, and heard that his father was in fact in the kitchen, judging by the sounds from the bottom floor. 

Eddie slowly descended, taking careful measures not to cause any sounds as he took each step, debating to shoot across the entrance way to the dining room and into the foyer. 

Eddie step down on the last step, along creek responded. 

“Edward,” Edward called out to Eddie. 

Eddie stared down at the traitorous step. He sighed, he entered the kitchen, feet dragging. At the round kitchen table his father sat with an orange juice and the local newspaper. He folded up the newspaper as Eddie entered. 

Edward used the newspaper to point to the seat across from him, at the spot was some bacon and eggs prepared for Eddie. 

The light streamed in from the sink window between them, highlighting the lines on Eddie’s face and throwing shadows on Edwards. Dust particles danced in the light between them, floating down onto the plaid tablecloth. 

Eddie knew something was up then, his father never made any meal unless it was to get Eddie in one spot for longer than a minute. Eddie’s stomach growled. 

Well if he was going to die it might as well be with a full stomach. He used the table to brace himself as he sat down and picked up his fork. Eddie poked at his eggs, and waited for his father to continue. 

“So, you have a good time at Pop’s yesterday,” Edward asked, cutting straight to it. He watched Eddie pause in mid bite, yellow egg wiggled on his fork, Eddie set his fork down. 

“What,” Eddie asked. He made a mental note how the knife block was closer to his father than to him.

“You know exactly what I am talking about,” Edward said. “I saw you with the new tennant, the blond one.” 

Eddie sighed. “All he was doing was giving me a ride to town to pick up YOUR stuff that you asked me to get for YOUR motel, all I was doing was buying him shakes,” Eddie shoved the food away from him. 

“It looked like there was more than just shakes,” Edward said. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Like what,” he snorted. Eddie placed his elbows on the table, laid one arm across the top and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb, putting pressure at the space between his eyes. “What could someone half my size do to me?” “That you already haven’t done to me,” Eddie continued internally. 

“He was trying to seduce you,” Edward stated. 

Eddie let out a noise that was between a growl and a sigh. “Seriously?! Seriously? First off, no,” Eddie said. “Second off, and if he was or did or whatever, it’s not your choice, or business, whether or not a guy, gal or a non-binary pal takes interest in me.”

“It is so my business,” Edward said. 

“Since when,” Eddie asked. 

“Since what happened to you six months ago,” Edward snapped back. Eddie was taken back, he physically recoiled, pulling his arms into his lap, “I am just concerned about you. I saw the way he looked at you. I know you don’t mean to lead them on. So I need to be there, to help you.”

Edward reached out to touch Eddie. Eddie shoved himself away from the table with such force that his chair got suck and Eddie ended up shoving the table into his father. 

“No, Dad, that is not my fault, that was not my fault,” Eddie took a deep breath, steading his voice. “I, I, don’t know where you get the idea that Waylon likes me. But if he does, good, because someone who isn’t my father should find romantic interest in me.” Eddie stood up, moved around the table and to the doorway. He paused at the entrance and without looking over his shoulder he said. “I have taken up an internship at Annie’s and hired Lisa to work part-time with me.”

Eddie pulled on his shoes, exited the house and headed down the concrete steps. He was texting Lisa as he looked up to see Waylon sitting at the bench, outside the door of the motel. 

Eddie paused, collected himself, and then continued up to the motel door. Waylon looked up from his phone and smiled at Eddie. 

“Good morning,” Eddie said. 

Waylon stood up and followed Eddie in. “Good morning,” Waylon said. “Sorry I’m early, I couldn’t get the coffee machine to work, may I?” He asked motioning at the lobby’s coffee machine. 

Eddie nodded. “Coffee is in the fridge below the table,” Eddie came back from the back with a coffee pot full of water, handed it to Waylon and continued to set up his computer. “You said you couldn’t get the machine to work?” 

Waylon shook his head and started the machine up, it hummed to life and started to boil the water. “Yeah I couldn’t figure out the buttons.” 

“It’s the same model as that one,” Eddie smirked at Waylon from his desk. He was unstacking his renderings and setting out his pens. Eddie twirled a pencil in his large hands, not missing how Waylon blushed. 

“Next time you should introduce me to your girlfriend,” Waylon said, desperately to change subjects and to hide his embarrassment. If he couldn’t date the hot fucker he might as well get as much eye candy as he could. 

Eddie stop twirling the pencil and it clattered on the desk. He picked it up and furrowed his eyebrows together, looking off into the distance, he held out the pencil as he said, “What,” his nose wrinkled as he said it and Waylon swore his heart stopped. “Who? Who? Lisa? Lisa? You mean Lisa? Ew, no, Gods no.” Eddie frowned. He shook his head. “No.”

“Oh, sorry,” Waylon said, eyes wide. “I was just assumed that she was because of the way she seemed very territorial around you.” The phrase “you know what they say about assuming.” popped into Waylon’s head then and he sighed to himself. 

“No, I am not interested in any girls,” Eddie said. He then immediately went back to his sketches, focusing too much on a coat breast pocket. A loud growl broke through the awkward calmness. 

Waylon picked up the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and Eddie after motioning to him. Waylon set Eddie’s paper cup down on the desk. “Hungry? I owe you for the food yesterday anyway.” 

Eddie shook his head, “Don’t worry about me I’m fine.” 

Waylon’s phone rang before he could respond and looked at it. “I have to take this,” he said. Waylon picked it up and took his coffee with him out the motel door. Eddie watched as Waylon ran to his Jeep shortly later and jump in, driving off, one hand on the wheel and the other on the phone. 

Eddie frowned. 

Not an hour later Jeremy Blair walked into the motel office. He poured himself a cup of coffee, added cream and sugar and approached the desk. 

“I need to ask you a question, son,” Blaire said, placing the cup on the desk, not minding how Eddie had to move his renderings out of the way before the coffee cup landed leaving a coffee ring behind. 

“Yes, is there something I can help you with,” He asked Blaire. 

Blaire pulled out a wanted poster, a legit wanted poster, under the word “WANTED” was a photo that looked a lot like a blond tennant that was staying in room 10. 

“Have you seen this man,” Blaire said. 

Eddie took the poster, gave it a once over, and shoved it back to Blaire. “Nope, never have,” Eddie stated. “You looking for him?”

Blaire blew air out of his nose. “Yes, he is a wanted criminal, selling government information,” Blaire pushed back the poster. “Look, are you sure?”

Eddie looked at Waylon’s photo once more, he was dressed in expensive work clothes and had glasses on. “Nope, never saw him. Sorry,” Eddie shrugged. 

“Well you keep that, and if you see him let me know,” Blaire said. 

Eddie nodded and said he would. As soon as Blaire left Eddie folded up the poster and stuck it in the bottom drawer. 

Eddie clicked on his Pandora station, cracked his knuckles and started sketching new costumes for the Community Theatre. 

The motel was quiet, and before he knew it, Eddie missed breakfast, lunch and dinner. Only snacking on the granola bars in this desk. Lisa had texted back and said she would be in tomorrow for training. 

Lisa’s text was the only thing that brought Eddie out of his concentration and he glanced at the clock. Time to close the office. 

Eddie yawned, stretched, reaching out and bending back against his chair. 

He didn’t hear the door open. 

“Long day,” Waylon asked. He smiled and held a box of pizza in one hand. “So I bought this and there is no way I am going to finish it.”

Eddie just looked knowingly at Waylon, but he made room at the desk for both Waylon and the Pizza. 

They sat and talked, Eddie learned that Waylon was originally from the East coast, Waylon learned the Eddie was an only child. 

Eddie liked the way that Waylon smiled, he like how his eyes would crinkle at the corners and he like how Waylon was too shy to actually look at him. 

Before they knew it both men were inchest apart from each other. Faces hovering near and both leaning in, pizza forgotten. 

And Eddie kissed Waylon.


	5. William Hope Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon and Eddie have a make-out session. 
> 
> Aww Weddie. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend and 7 homies that liked my work, thank you, I'ma finish it for you.

Eddie put both of his hands on either side of Waylon’s face, pulling him closer still. Waylon had one hand on Eddie’s neck and the other tangled in Eddie’s shirt, hanging on to dear life as the kiss wrecked him. 

They came up for air, neither said anything, but the moment was short lived. 

Eddie then saw headlights on the wall between them. The only person that could or would be pulling up at this hour is either a new tenant or Eddie’s father. The second seemed more likely. 

Eddie broke the silence and hissed at Waylon “Under the desk, now, hurry.” 

Waylon gave Eddie a confused look but scurried under the desk. Eddie moved his chair and slid into his seat at the desk as the door opened and his father walked in. 

Waylon placed a hand over his mouth and tried to steady his breathing, he was facing Eddies knees and tried to not think about what close quarters he was in. 

“Eddie, what are you doing in here,” Edward said, he had thrown the door open, the headlights were still on and they shadowed his face but haloed his silhouette. Edward was just missing a knife in his hand. But he also had a gun so that might actually be worse for Eddie. 

“Clearly working, father,” Eddie said with such sarcasm as he waved a hand at the papers on his desk. The office was dark except for the lap light on the desk. 

“At 10:30 at night,” Edward said. 

Eddie shot a glance to his cell. Had he lost that much time with Waylon. “I must have got caught up in my work,” Eddie said, in a bored voice. 

 

Edward walked into the room, his had was on his hip, as if to draw attention to his gun. 

Eddie sat up then and looked at his father, “What,” he asked. 

Edward reached down and grabbed a slice of leftover pizza, “at least there isn’t pineapple on it this time,” he said. Edward stood in the dark room, inches from Waylon. Edward scanned the office once more. “For a moment I thought you were in here with the blond one.”

Eddie’s pulse sped up, but he kept his voice calm as possible. “And why would I be,” Eddie asked. 

Edward stared at his son for a good long minute. He then shrugged and turned away. “Lock the door when you’re done.” 

Eddie finally let out a sigh of relief when his father’s lights pulled away. He stood up and pulled out his chair for Waylon to exit. 

Waylon crawled out from the cramped space and stretched, he felt his vertebrae pop up his back to his neck. 

Waylon then turned to Eddie. “Your father really doesn’t like me,” Waylon said. 

Eddie shrugged. “Too bad I don’t really like him,” Eddie stated, looking at the doorway that his father vacated. 

Waylon pushed himself up on his tip toes and kissed Eddie’s jawline. Eddie, now startled, turned back to Waylon and a slow smile spread across his face as he looked down into Waylon’s eyes.

Eddie grabbed Waylon around his waist, lifted him up and kissed him. Waylon wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck and his legs around his waist. They stood there, absorbed in each other when Waylon finally became the voice of reason. 

“Your father is going to wonder why you haven’t come up yet,” Waylon said. 

Eddie buried his face in the nape of Waylon’s neck. “So what, who cares,” he mumbled into Waylon’s sensitive skin. 

Waylon braced himself against Eddie’s shoulders and pushed back, forcing Eddie to look up, “Seriously, Eddie, let’s not make your father more suspicious.”

Eddie reluctantly released Waylon, setting him down, flat footed Waylon barely made it up to Eddie’s chest. 

Waylon closed up the pizza box, and left it for Eddie to take to the dumpster. “I’ll see you later,” he whispered in the dark when Eddie turned off the desk light. Eddie felt lips briefly on his and then the door opened and Waylon was gone. 

***

The next morning Eddie was sitting in the office and working on his usual, tomorrow was the day he was supposed to start at Annie’s and today Lisa was supposed to show up, which is why he was here so early, before breakfast. 

Well that’s what he told his father as he ran out this morning, but to Eddies disappointment, Waylon was already gone. 

Eddie did his best to mask his emotions and unlocked the office.   
Eddie settled in for the day and pulled the plastic sleeve off the newspaper he picked up at the front door. 

He unfolded it as the door chimed and Waylon came strolling in with a bag that had the undeniable golden arches printed on the side. 

Waylon set the sack down in front of Eddie, careful of Eddie’s work, he nudged the bag towards Eddie. “For you,” Waylon said. He checked his phone, rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“Rough night,” Eddie joked. 

Waylon smirked at Eddie from the corner of his eye. He then looked down and spied the newspaper that Eddie brought in. 

“Is this todays,” Waylon asked. He picked it up and stared at the top page. 

Eddie remembered it saying that someone from the asylum had escaped. The article didn’t say why he was admitted but said that he was dangerous and possibly armed and if anyone saw him they needed to report Hope right away to the authorities. 

Waylon pulled out his phone, took a photo and clicked away, Eddie watched as Waylon dialed a number and apologized as he backed out of the office, phone to his ear. “Hey, its me, did you get my text,” Waylon said into the phone piece. 

Eddie watched as Waylon left. Eddie then took the bag and opened it, he pleasantly discovered that an egg McMuffin and a hashbrown was awaiting him. 

As he took a bite Jeremy Blaire entered the office. 

“Has Trager showed up yet, or phoned,” Blaire said. 

Eddie shook his head, and a muffled “no” came out, spitting egg and bread over his work. 

Eddie quickly brushed off his renderings and Blaire stormed out, he pulled out a phone, dialed and cussed, Eddie assumed that Blaire got a voicemail. 

Lisa showed up 20 minutes later and Eddie’s day began uneventfully. 

Leading up to the climax of what was about to go down, when his father storms into the office a short time later.


	6. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward meets Blaire.  
> Lisa joins the club.  
> Waylon disappears, AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightalrightalrightalright
> 
> Sorry it took me forever, I got sick and it just fucked me over. Then my allergies and well I'm done complaining about my life. Haha. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be gooooooood. (It's probably going to take me a minute to write it, so heads up)
> 
> AAAAND I just realized I got Eddies "middle" name from Steven King's Mr Mercedes. Why must I love serial killers.

Lisa came in fanning her own newspaper, “Hey, did your father see this,” she asked. Her face was pink from the warm air and the exhilaration of her morning jog, she forgot to check the time and barely made it over to the motel within the hour she had promised. 

After briefly freshening up, she said bye to her father and drove down to her new job. “It says they are going to discuss plans of a super highway that’s going to cut around the town. Pa says it’s going to completely cut off tourists. That this is a bad bad idea.”

Eddie grunted. “Yeah he mentioned something about it,” and said no more. Eddie motioned for Lisa to join him at the desk and he started her training. 

About an hour later and after going through all the procedures, the duo finally relaxed. It was 11 a.m. but the clock was still suck at the nine o’clock hour. 

“Okay, so what if you’re not here, how am I going to register anyone in,” Lisa asked, flipping through the quickbooks program on Eddies’ computer. 

“I’ll leave this here,” Eddie said. “I don’t put anything personal on it anyways, just be sure to delete your browser history.” Eddie winked at her. 

Lisa smirked. “You know, Eddie, you have been in a better mood than usual,” Lisa said. “I dare say you might even be in a happy mood.” 

Eddie shrugged and came around the front of the desk where Lisa sat with the computer. He reached up and unlatched the clock from the wall, changing it’s battery. 

Eddie pretended not to notice the way Lisa watched him. “I don’t know whatever so you mean,” Eddie said. 

“Ohhhh, you met someone, you did, who was it,” Lisa asked, and not missing a beat she said. “It’s the blond isn’t it.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and came around the desk again, tossing his tools in the top shelf. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, a smirk on his lips. “My lips are sealed.” 

“Edward Brady Bates, you little minx,” Lisa said. 

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when Eddie’s father walked in to the office. The both of them were so caught up in Eddie’s good mood that neither of them heard the squealing tires or smelt burning rubber as Edward slid his car into the motel’s parking lot at breakneck speed. 

“Stay in here, don’t leave until I come back,” Edward said. “Lock the door behind me.”

Eddie did was his father told him, and locked the bolt. Lisa was silent behind the desk. But then said, “looks like he’s going to room 8,” Lisa then clicks on Quickbooks and said, “Someone named Jeremy Blaire is in room 8.” 

They watched in silence as Eddie’s father banged on room 8’s door, wait, bang again and the tall man, dressed in a black suite that was no other that Jeremy Blaire, nodes at Eddie’s father, and quietly steps aside as he invites him in. 

Blaire sent a look back at Eddie, locked eyes and Eddie felt a chill up his spine. 

“Eddie, we should call the cops,” Lisa hissed under her breath, as if Blaire could hear them talking. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Lisa, my father IS the cops,” Eddie said with a sigh, a good humor gone now. He pulled out his small iphone and send a text. The small confines of the office were filled with Eddie’s sounds of keys clicking away as he frantically sent a message out. 

“Who are you texting,” Lisa asked. 

“Someone who I feel they are involved in this more than they admit,” Eddie said. 

“What does that mean,” she asked, puzzled. 

Eddie looked down at his phone again, Waylon read the message but he did not respond, nor were any messaging bubbles appearing. 

“I don’t know,” Eddie frowned. “Watch the front door.” Eddie turned around to head back in the back office, and sneak out the back, to a recon mission and go spy on what his father was doing. 

But the gray carpeted floor was rushing forward and Eddie saw nothing but blackness. 

“How dare you leave me with him,” Eddie said in his most unmistakable growl he could muster. He knew who he was yelling at. “You know, you know, you know, you know, what he wants to do to me, what he’s tried to and what he WILL if you leave. Don’t you leave, don’t you leave me.”

“Eddie, I’m sorry, I am but but I can’t I can’t do this anymore, I can’t,” his mother, faceless in his dreams that haunt him, Eddie focuses on the bottom half of her face, avoiding her eyes and her tears blend with her eyeliner and mascara, running down her face and rutting the foundation. 

“If you leave me with him, you might as well kill me too,” Eddie said, his voice was distant, emotionless. The rope seemed to materialize in his hands, he didn’t remember when he grabbed it or how long he had it. 

“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,” his mother’s voice called to him as he neared her with the rope. “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,” his mother’s voice melted into Lisa’s and he felt someone shaking his shoulder. 

Eddie grunted, he was rolled onto his back, and as his eyes opened and his eyesight returned, he saw Lisa leaning over him, an expression of horror on her face. 

“You fainted,” she said as Eddie sat up and she sat back. “One moment you were talking about your father and Blaire, the next nonsense and then you started calling out someone's name, a Rachael.”

Eddie placed an elbow on a bent knee and leaned his forehead into his palm. “Rachael is my mother, she died,” Eddie said in a factual tone. 

“I’m, I’m so sorry Eddie,” Lisa said and before she could stop herself she asked, “Was it something like cancer?” 

“She hung herself, in our kitchen,” Eddie said. 

Eddie didn’t see the expression on Lisa’s face for Edward was knocking on the window now and Lisa scrambled up to unlock the door. 

“What are you doing on the ground,” Edward asked. 

“What were you doing in room 8,” Eddie retorted. 

Edward snorted. “I’m going to be late tonight, I have to be a emergency city hall meeting tonight, you two can lock up early today once your done training,” Edward said. “You have that play thing tonight right?” 

“Oh yes, Eddie your play that you made the costumes for, we should go,” Lisa said excitedly. “I forgot about that play.” Her eyes were wide, as if she was trying to force a message into Eddie’s brain. 

“Yeah, “Southern Fried Funeral” I know, it’s opening night,” Eddie said. He narrowed his eyes, he was still suspicious of what his father was doing. 

“You and, Lisa is it? You two should go, it would be good for you,” Edward said, he then nodded and left the two of them. 

“Something is not right,” Lisa said, watching Eddie pull away. “But I have a plan. Get up.” 

Eddie looked at Lisa sideways and climbed to his feet. 

“What are you talking about,” Eddie asked. 

“That Blaire guy, he seems, familiar,” Lisa said. “I am not sure but something is not right. I can not stay for they play but I will drop you off.” 

“I don’t want to go to the play,” Eddie snorted. 

Lisa sighed, “No, dumb dumb, I’m going to drop you off in case anyone is watching, you then figure out a way to get back here, I am going to do some research on Blaire when I get home, DON’T enter his room until I figure out who or what he is involved in,” Lisa said.

“Why would you think I would go into his room,” Eddie said, crossing his arms and giving her an arched eyebrow look.

Lisa held up the wanted poster of Waylon, “Because I think it has something to do with your boyfriend.”

Eddie’s eyes narrowed, “You have been snooping,” he said. 

Lisa rolled her eyes, “You fainted and I was looking for something that would help you wake up,” she said nonchalantly. “Come on, get ready.”

***  
Lisa dropped Eddie off at the door, before he got out of the small BMW Bug, she turned to him. “Promise me, Eddie, that you will NOT engage until I know who this Blaire guy is,” Lisa said. 

Eddie grunted, he got out, mind focused on what his father had been talking about with Blaire. Eddie checked his phone as he walked in and saw that Waylon had responded. He said that he was at the hotel and to sleep. 

Eddie stared at the cold reply and didn’t respond, he made his rounds to the director, waved at the cast members and took a spot in the middle, towards the back. 

He left after the opening act. 

*** 

Edward looked down at the wanted poster he got from Blaire, if what Blaire said was true, and that this fellow, Waylon, was raving the read flag around, he could jeopardize the whole situation. 

If Murkoff is shut down that means the whole town’s revenue is shut down, that means no shops or tourist attractions, that means no tourists and that means no motel. 

Edward looked up at the number 10 motel door. His mind wandered back to the way Waylon looked at his son. 

His son. Eddie. 

His baby boy. 

Edward crumpled the poster in his hand, tossed it in the passenger side floor boards. He shoved the cruiser’s door open, tossed his cigarette out as he slid out the car, crushed the butt and walked up to door number 10. 

Eddie exited the bus as he saw his father unlock Waylon’s motel room and enter.


	7. Death of a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gallant knight is here to rescue the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, haha it's been a minute. 
> 
> Ahhh yeah, uhm, here's a chapter for you. xD I promise my muse left and it's taking a lot of work to write one chapter, it'll come back, maybe.
> 
> Oh! and thanks for everyone who is commenting/liking the work. I have been in and out but look forward to the comments!

Eddie watched his father walk into Waylon’s door, Eddie glanced at Blaire’s hotel room, knowing the plan, wait for Lisa to respond, then enter. Find out what this guy is up too, then leave. Cut, dry and done. 

But instead Eddie’s feet carried him to Waylon’s door. 

***

Edward entered the hotel as quietly as he could, he peered into the dark, his blue eyes glowed, shadows shielded his face, the crack in the door thrusted light over the sleeping menace, sprayed out across the bed. Waylon’s pants were tossed across the room and Edward’s eyes followed the smooth skin of his legs, up over his ass.

Waylon was laying on his stomach, seemingly unaware of the intruder. 

*I am going to have to fight this asshole off, half naked* Waylon cursed to himself, wide awake. He had currently been awake, spread across his bed, his mind was racing, remembering a particular night with a particular hotel manager.

When he heard a too familiar engine pull up in the parking lot, when he heard the lock jingle, Waylon’s heart started racing, he rolled over to his stomach and tried to look as if he was as sleep. 

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Waylon was cladded in only a pair of white underwear, his red hoodie, and some socks. 

As Edward approached, he saw the sleeping Waylon stretch, and his arm fell over the side of the bed. 

Waylon quietly padded with his fingers for the steak knife he tucked under the bed. 

Edward picked up a discarded pillow on the floor and held it up at chest height, smothering him would be a cowardly way to do things, but at least this way he could spare an excuse to Eddie, of why he was covered in blood. 

Edward closed the space, Waylon grasped the knife, Edward forced the pillow down onto Waylon, Waylon’s arm came up with the knife, but he was pinned down on his stomach with Edward pressing down on the pillow, shoving his face into the mattress. 

At some point, Edward has straddled Waylon, Waylon struggled to gain control, the knife connected with the wall, slashing the wall instead of the intended target, throwing him off balance and knocking the knife from his hand. The knife fell to the floor. 

Walyon took his hands pulled them underneath him, with all his strength, Waylon shoved himself up, using his arms and shoulders, raising himself into a upward dog position, pull his knees up and before Edward could gain balance again, Waylon grabbed the bedside lamp and swung around his upper body, crashing the base of the lamp into Edward’s face. 

***  
Eddie heard a crash and shoved open the door 

***

Waylon jumped from the bed and landed on the carpet gracefully. He spied the knife near him.  
Edward stumbled back, clutching his face, through the blood ran down his face, spreading between his fingers, he saw Waylon standing, unhurt. Edward charged for Waylon, head first.

In one final swoop, Waylon grabbed the knife from the floor, raised his arm and slit Edward’s throat. 

As Edward fell to his knees, hands clawing at his throat, Waylon finally saw Eddie standing in the doorway, eyes wide. 

Waylon gulped. 

***

When Eddie came too, he was in the shower with Waylon, he had braced an arm against the familiar blue tile he spend all summer painstakingly installing, Eddie ran his other hand through his wet lose hair, trying to understand what was going on. 

His eyes focused on Waylon’s face, he felt something wet and spongy sliding across the side of his face, and neck, water was pelting on his back. That was when Eddie become hyper aware that his was naked, they both were naked. 

“Look who finally came around, you went into some zombie-like state,” Waylon said. 

Eddie swore he was trying not to look down, it was a complete accident, but as he glanced down, he noticed the water was running with blood.

Eddie glanced back up. This time Waylon’s face had a light blush to it. 

“Okay so do you want the short or long version,” Waylon asked. 

Eddie waited for him to continue. The water left a nice drumming feel, mellowing him out, the steam filled up the small shower, leaving a film on all the surfaces.  
“Short version, you were covered in blood,” Waylon said, he used the loofah to scrub Eddie’s shoulders. “Long version, you saw what I did to your father, step into the room, I seriously thought you were going to come after me. But you comly walked up to me, took the knife from my hand. And then repeatedly stabbed your father’s body, until I had to pull you off of him, causing the both of us to be soaked in more blood.” 

Waylon’s mind trailed back, he had lunged toward Eddie, trying to grab his arm, but Eddie, in his rage, paid no mind to Waylon and knocked him back, Waylon fell back onto the floor, blood soaked his back, for arms and when Waylon finally got a hold of Eddie’s arm, his hands left bloody handprints.

Waylon paused while washing Eddie and looked up at him. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Eddie’s jawline. Just barely above a whisper he said, “If I knew he did all those things to you... I wish I could bring him back to kill him all over again.”

Eddie’s hand moved, from the wall to Waylon’s face. There he ran his thumb over Waylon’s bottom lip, and gazed into Waylon’s eyes. 

The kiss led them to the bed, Eddie pulled Waylon down, both forgetting about the running shower and the dripping shower curtain, water pooling on the floor, mixing with the other fluids left over from Eddie’s rage. 

Waylon could do nothing but stare, when he broke the kiss, gasping for breath he was caught in a trance. Waylon was propped up by the elbows, his chin was tilted up eyes locked in Eddie’s, eyes pinning him to the bed.  
Waylon licked his lips.  
“Do I not scare you,” Eddie asked. Waylon knew what Eddie was hinting at. He warily glanced over Eddie’s scarred shoulder at the dead body of his father that still layed on the floor. “Or does it do the exact opposite for you,” Eddie’s voice hummed at Waylon’s ear. Eddie tilted his head down and Waylon followed his stare, without his knowledge, his legs had fell open willingly, and Eddie had slipped in between them.  
Waylon felt his face heat. He tried to look away but everywhere he glanced all he saw was Eddie.  
Waylon gulped as Eddie angled his face down besides Waylon’s neck, Eddie’s tongue slipped out, it was rough against Waylon’s sensitive skin. “Nnngh,” Waylon grunted.  
Waylon felt warmth pooling in his stomach, flooding over him. Realizing that Eddie was in his bed.  
Waylon’s emotions were not missed by Eddie, “are you sure you want this,” he whispered.  
Waylon’s heart sped up. “Yes,” he whispered.


End file.
